1. Field
This relates to a lighting apparatus, and more particularly, to a lighting apparatus which may omnidirectionally radiate light.
2. Background
Light sources that provide lighting may include, for example, incandescent lamps, discharge lamps, fluorescent lamps, and other such devices may be applied in various environments, such as for domestic use, industrial use, aesthetic purposes and the like. Resistive light sources, such as incandescent lamps, may have relatively low efficiency and high light emission, discharge lamps may have relatively high cost and requires high voltage, and fluorescent lamps may cause environmental problems due to use of mercury. A lighting apparatus including a light emitting diode (LED) may provide color diversity, design autonomy, and other advantages while also addressing some of the shortfalls of these other types of light sources.